A large-sized dump truck working in mines and the like has been typically known (for instance, Patent Literature 1). Such a dump truck includes: a vehicle body frame extending in a front-back direction of a vehicle body; and a body (sometimes referred to as a vessel) pivoted on the vehicle body frame and configured to be raised and lowered. The vehicle body frame includes a front frame on a front side and a pivot shaft to the body on a back side. A front side of the body is supported by a mount portion provided on an upper portion of the front frame. A middle portion of the body is supported by a plurality of mount portions provided on an upper surface of the vehicle body frame in back of the front frame.
Moreover, there has been known a dump truck including mount portions respectively provided on front and back sides of a vehicle body frame and hoist cylinders respectively provided to the front and back sides of the vehicle body frame and configured to raise and lower the body (Patent Literature 2). Such a dump truck is configured to raise front and back sides of the body. Specifically, when the front side of the body is raised by the hoist cylinder, the mount portion on the back side functions as a pivot shaft and, when the back side of the body is raised, the mount portion on the front side functions as the pivot shaft.